Reverse
by SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Small situations of both the series and original that would have happened if Tech E Coyote had the personality of a tender puppy and if Rev Runner had a more serious and cold personality.
1. First Meet

At Acme University in one of its laboratories was one of its most outstanding students, Tech E Coyote, a young 25-year-old coyote who was at that time preparing everything for his next demonstration next week. Tech was a genius although many of the students and even professors labeled him as a "mad scientist" rather than as a genius, this made him feel bad but he tried to ignore that as much as he could. He might be a coyote but unlike most of these who were strong, feared, fierce and intimate, he was very shy, embarrassing, sensitive and a nerd of those who make you want to hit him to get money from lunch and put them inside a locker (which they had done many times since preschool, then in elementary, secondary, high school and currently in the same university).

Tech was arranging some nipples when the doorbell rang "It must be the food I ordered" He thought at the same time that he was cleaning the oil from his hands and walking towards the door to meet the delivery man. Before opening he decided to see through the peephole of the door to make sure it was his food and saw the deliveryman who was tying one of his cords and saw something curious in him "Those feathers belong to a roadrunner, what if scare him? I don't want him to be afraid of me like all the roadrunners I've seen before. What should I do now? "Tech felt fear but sighed and bravely opened the door.

-Goo ... good nig ... nights-says Tech trying not to scare the bird that was finishing tying his cord.

When the bird released the ends of the cord of its skates to form a loop and got up allowing the coyote to see it in the face, Tech's heart stopped. The roadrunner in front of his eyes was certainly what is considered "attractive"; He was a teenager with soft and bright blue feathers like the sea and violets like petunias from his mother's garden, a body as delicate as a woman's and bright green eyes with a touch of blue in them that would make any precious Stones felt envious of them, that appearance made him extremely attractive even though he was wearing that awful "Lightning Sandwiches" uniform at that time.

-Good nights, I have a medium-sized meat sandwich for Mr. Coyote-The roadrunner says in an angelic but serious voice at the same time, seeing him in the eyes without taking his penetrating gaze away without a hint of fear in it-It will be $ 3.75 dollars-

Tech was an atheist but at that time he believed that the angels existed since he had one in front of him, he was distracted watching the bird but he realized something-Are ... Are you not afraid of me? -

The delivery boy saw him with a confused face that later turned into a frown- Did I have to feel afraid of you? Are you threatening me? -

-What? No!-

-Because let me tell you that I have faced subjects taller and stronger than you? -

-No! I don't! -Tech sighs trying to calm down -I just asked about the fact that I'm a coyote and well ... you are-

-A roadrunner? -The roadrunner says raising an eyebrow-Nor that I was my father or mother. What year do you think you live in? 1949? Coyotes and roadrunners are no longer enemies, not like at least before or you want to eat me instead of the sandwich, huh Mr. Coyote? Because I warn you that I am not a helpless prey trembling with fear and the roadrunners are no cowards-

Tech was astonished, not only for how much the roadrunner spoke in just a few seconds, but also for the fact that he had never seen anyone (much less a young roadrunner) with that brave and fearless character. Being sincere at that moment he felt some envy of not having that character but again he realized something ... he without anyone's help had done what he tried to avoid ... offend and incidentally make the roadrunner angry.

-I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you or your species-says Tech shyly lowering his ears down and his tail between his legs like a scolded dog-It's just that the roadrunners I've tried before well let's say they weren't the best talks I've had-

The roadrunner was surprised "Pa always told me and Rip that the coyotes were bloodthirsty creatures but he is like a little scared puppy admitted that he is ... sweet, especially with those nerd glasses and his perfectly ironed lab coat"Thought the roadrunner to see the coyote in that state-No, I'm sorry-The bird sighs-I think my father has washed my head with his "Coyote problems" -He makes a small smile causing the same reaction in the canine -Have you food-

-Thanks-Tech says taking the bag and giving the money-Have the money, keep the change-

-Thank you Mr. Coyote-The roadrunner says getting ready to leave since his turn was about to end.

The coyote with all the courage there was is his body said the following -I'm Tech-

The roadrunner made a half smile and I say a single word before leaving with his roller skates-Rev-

After that simple three-letter word, he activated his skates and left the place leaving the coyote with pink cheeks and a silly smile on his face-Rev-Whispered Tech as he returned inside the laboratory to continue with his project, of course he is without to be able to get that bold bird out of his head that he had known.

(...)

In the fast food restaurant "Lightning Sandwiches", his only deliveryman, Rev Runner, had just entered. Rev was a young roadrunner of 15 years with an excellent academic average since he was as good in the physical as in the intellectual, pity that it was not in the social. He had a "speech problem," that problem was that he spoke very quickly due to his family inheritance and that usually tired and irritated people because of that. Rev was generally alone or with the others "excluded / misfits" from high school. , that had generated in him a somewhat serious and cold personality less with his relatives and people he considered friends.

His day had begun well until his boss gave a delivery to one "Mr. Coyote" and ran into who he thought was an idiot trying to be "an idiot male" but it turned out that he was actually a tender and helpless puppy, a Puppy at least 20 years old but still as cute as a real one. Rev had to admit that this coyote was attractive in his own way, his very strange and nerdy way "But who am I to talk, after all I am also a nerd" thought Rev remembering today's coyote and then sighing "If Pa knew that I think that a coyote is tender, safe and makes me an exorcism. " Rev changed his uniform and left work for his home without leaving a minute to think about that intriguing canine, not realizing that his cheeks were pink.

Author's Note: And so we begin with this new story, updates once a week (Saturdays) but when I do it will be ... 6 chapters at a time. Take this as a prologue as this time you will have only 1 chapter. I hope you like it, see you tomorrow in my main story Kisses from Uruguay!


	2. Do You Need A Paw?

p data-p-id="895f961de00983555e2f041dc12b712c"About a month after that encounter between the roadrunner and the coyote had passed, also about a month since the coyote began to order more to the restaurant where the roadrunner worked on Friday nights, the day Tech stayed late and day on which Rev worked./p  
p data-p-id="a76cf70d7e6f8556f2bd4174b71710d3"They had built a routine which was: Tech asked for food near closing time, Rev left his order until the last, Rev was going to leave the order, Tech took the remains of oil from his hands or the dressing gown with stains Chemists, Rev arrived and knocked on the door, Tech opened the door, made the food / money exchange, exchanged a few words about the day, and ready until next Friday!/p  
p data-p-id="d98dceb3661999bfa9843d50ab253f09"It didn't seem like much but for two people who were not socially good, it was something. What neither of them knew was that that routine, their routine would change completely .../p  
p data-p-id="78f4dbea3ba110682edac4c6cfdfd9c3"It was Tuesday morning in Acmetropolis when Rev Runner was walking with his school uniform and his briefcase to his high school, he was a little upset that he had braces yesterday and had to wear them for 1 year and a half./p  
p data-p-id="539f16098195451c40a4f03745f657ce""Great!" Rev thought sarcastically. "If before they bothered me for being a nerd and my speech problem, now I won't be able to live in peace for the rest of this punishment." If people hated Mondays on their own, with this he would hate them all for life for being "The day my life went to hell because of these iron." The problem was that when he spoke Rev he spit and when he spoke quickly even more./p  
p data-p-id="8651c45c8daba68ef5c4cbf813c3d0d9"Rev kept walking until he reached high school and from there to his classroom. The day was relatively normal since he had chemistry, math and gymnastics class, all of them classes where it was not necessary to speak, at lunch it was something to eat uncomfortable so he decided to eat only the soup and not talk to his maladapted classmates, but the real problem was when history time came .../p  
p data-p-id="12aafc1a16d384b24399fa9508353aba"In the classroom all the students were in front of the history teacher, at that time they were about to start correcting the exam of the previous week./p  
p data-p-id="4ee42820fec00cca24b3f920dffa22f9"-Very good class -Says the teacher with a serious face -The vast majority of the results were very bad for what we will do the correction but who started mmm ...- The teacher saw her whole room until her eyes fell on Rev -Runner, you had a 100% perfect. Could you tell us the answer of 1? -When the teacher said that the vast majority of her students muttered a "nerd" or a "little brain" causing the roadrunner to shrug his shoulders and his cheeks will turn red -Silence! You should want to be this smart and applied-After that she gave the embarrassed roadrunner a small smile -When you want Rev-/p  
p data-p-id="e06ce2aaf385b2390ff05c14e00f1fda"Rev sighed when he realized that it was inevitable-The answer to question number 1 is ...- At that moment Rev escaped some saliva from his mouth causing the laughter of his companions while he covered his mouth./p  
p data-p-id="0190c4f18b45e03a7f5187f51ec09ef7"A group of students of which the great majority had been rejected by Rev began to sing - Tin Peak Runner, Tin Peak Runner, Tin Peak Runner-/p  
p data-p-id="1aedc9540982e704a6e3e5cb40a16dff"The teacher scolded her students and after that Rev finished saying the answers in the slowest way he could. The rest of the day Rev avoided talking now more than ever./p  
p data-p-id="a983530c8e824d30e214200ef6f8a2d7"(...)/p  
p data-p-id="8d1f99ff3c096dd84997480e6c30636a"A discouraged Rev was walking towards his house, he had told his parents that he would walk around the city a little before going to his house, he was so distracted thinking about how lousy his day had been that he collided with someone falling into the process./p  
p data-p-id="3e5f24c65846b9ddd11108fb8b71e542"-Au! -Rev complained with his eyes closed as he rubbed his sore butt from the blow-That hurt-/p  
p data-p-id="fc3b342ff4968640ecb6fc18102f4cfe"-Rev? Are you ok? -/p  
p data-p-id="8bb9578f3cab10fd2ba5bb14470bba1e"That voice sounded worried and familiar, the roadrunner opened his eyes and saw standing in front of him the coyote of calm personality of the university-Tech?/p  
p data-p-id="ebbd64a5243e7e64f5f4630d1c57fd99"The coyote smiled and extended his hand to the roadrunner so he could get up - Do you need a paw? -/p  
p data-p-id="aeb6a5084907a886c84ecb5b6f2d6ba8"The roadrunner smiled as he took the coyote's hand and stood up-Yes I'm fine, thanks-/p  
p data-p-id="c6c77174f74429874c35ff8a7b7c773a"Tech noticed something that shone in the mouth of the roadrunner - Did you wear braces? - That simple and innocent question made Rev sweat cold - I understand that the anthropomorphic bird type has more discomfort with them since just a few hundred years ago evolved and ...-/p  
p data-p-id="b446d0b6c1659e2342bb97d3dedf115f"-Don't remind me- Rev says seriously but when I say the letter s some saliva escaped so he covered his mouth to keep talking -This is torture, my whole class made fun of me, I don't think I can with this for 1 year and a half-The bird sighed sadly and then ducked its head./p  
p data-p-id="4e73c9a4e7c2a25729d9fc3c3abb113c"Tech when seeing a creature as beautiful as Rev decided to gather courage and cheer him up-Do you know I used to wear braces too? -Says Tech calling the attention of Rev-I had crooked fangs-/p  
p data-p-id="0d1a260b54222fac0873d8af049ca2c4"-Seriously?-Rev says even with his hand in his mouth./p  
p data-p-id="ebb46e9928ca3393c06ef549a2ddb35c"Tech nods-Yes, I ... I was the complete combo, glasses, acne and braces-Tech sighs-It was the perfect target for jokes ... I still am-Tech gathered all the courage I had to say what next-But you are ... well you're attractive ... so you don't have to worry-/p  
p data-p-id="ab989d310e94b2bd7ffbf0b95dea958d"Rev saw Tech with open eyes and with some red on his cheeks he said-Really ... Do you really believe that? -/p  
p data-p-id="b20661f3aa676ffb04982a4cecc0438e"The coyote's face was a deep red and he started to sweat-We we well ye yes you are, I also see that you have courage and I don't think that silly boys and a wire frame can take away who you are-/p  
p data-p-id="d0d0d30a459109c5ac1d999a371d1c8c"Rev smiled and then pulled his hand out of his mouth for Tech to see his silver smile-You're right-Rev says with encouragement-I'm Rev Road Runner and I'm not going to let anyone miss me not today or ever-Rev go to the coyote and then do something he didn't do with anyone other than his family, give him a hug -Thanks-/p  
p data-p-id="cfa5abb6f8c6fc56821b37549591e44d"Tech felt something weird all over his body, no one outside his family had hugged him before but the roadrunner's hug felt so good -It's not ... it's nothing-/p  
p data-p-id="517417595a390734e2121e4c14267c19"Rev stopped hugging Tech to say-Well I have to go-Before leaving he took a paper from his briefcase-Take it is a coupon for a free sandwich-Tech took the paper in his hands -Bye bye and thank you Mr. Coyote! -/p  
p data-p-id="31193ec4c9db8fc23770cc371e3563d0"The roadrunner left feeling better than ever and the coyote stared at the coupon and thought "I use it or keep it as a souvenir."/p 


	3. Do You Need A Wing?

p data-p-id="cfdf879a6aa8515e161e5223f785924e"The week went on and Tuesday became Thursday. The most intelligent coyote of Acemtropolis with a lot of plans and designs of his future projects in his hands was walking through the corridors of the university towards his house since he had finished his work in the laboratory. From the other day he had not stopped thinking about that beautiful silver smile and the owner of the smile. He knew how to build a weapon of mass destruction even with his eyes closed but he didn't know why he kept thinking about that roadrunner, the coyote sighed and remembered the conversation he had with Mallory yesterday./p  
p data-p-id="a6c710ba7cf747aa941040918c505779"Flashback/p  
p data-p-id="a78a55470b430230951d911314ecb1cb"The coyote was concentrated writing down some things in his notebook and the human searched for something in the locker she shared with the coyote, both were in the laboratory but focused on their affairs until the human decided to ask the coyote something./p  
p data-p-id="e95967bf1e2e4cba1bf895f6654bbc37"-Hey Tech Do not you remember where I left my gearbox? -Without receiving any response and thinking that he had not heard, Mallory asked again-I asked if you saw where I left my gearbox? -Once again, there was any answer causing Mallory to get tired and throw one of his pens at his head-Tech I'm talking to you coyote! -/p  
p data-p-id="d78a868103253f74595e3cec3d543f3f"The coyote got out of the traffic when he felt a small blow to his head -Au! -Said Tech rubbing his head -What happens to you Mallory? -/p  
p data-p-id="6e5a8c94a5ed52a1d4a48bb95ddf5f61"-What happens to me?- Mallory says angry - You are the one who speak to him and he stays like a mindless man watching a notebook-/p  
p data-p-id="a74cae8a323ccf9508f438bb795f6076"- I ... Did I do that? - Tech says shyly./p  
p data-p-id="66664ea99964610b0160236788187298"-Affirmative, I talked to you for a long time-/p  
p data-p-id="95926cff3ec5e000f4f822d695f7dd1e"-I'm sorry ... How can I help you? -/p  
p data-p-id="d3d0f8a9f5eb850952b81c5a278b4bdf"-I was wondering if you had seen my gearbox, I can't find it anywhere-/p  
p data-p-id="9c89c0c093a0bd80a24f6bc0bd3ccffa"-Oh I'll look for you, I think I know where you put it-says Tech as he stops from his chair to go to one of the shelves on the other wall./p  
p data-p-id="413c643cf96f2969a69d2a3cc490d050"-Why were you so focused? Were you doing equations to hang out again?/p  
p data-p-id="53ef02766f46c0f5eedcf960a0a9d392"Tech's face turned red but for his luck the human didn't notice it-No ... I, well, you see, Oh look, I think it's your box! -/p  
p data-p-id="8cedc9d20689e3524cb24c742db22b62"Mallory took this opportunity and went to the table where Tech had been and took the notebook to see how much he was writing./p  
p data-p-id="0c0f84d5ea0770ca6f57e2204f5604d6"She was surprised to see that there were only scribbles in the notebook -What the hell is wrong with you? Are you losing neurons from studying so much? -/p  
p data-p-id="24b03bf1c2fcb859c2d2b19b84bb5a5b"Tech approached with the box in his hands towards Mallory-I can explain it-/p  
p data-p-id="d964d02f2a564e72cb12aca4ae8eaa1d"-Do it then-/p  
p data-p-id="df439cf838a18605145ec6f6a6f26ab2"-Well me, you'll see the other day I met a roadrunner and since then I ... since then I ...- Tech was very nervous -I have not stopped ... thinking about him-/p  
p data-p-id="fb60ecd06e8c3371df21c3ed17eec991"- Roadrunner? -Mallory asked confused and Tech just nodded-Then the answer is more than obvious-/p  
p data-p-id="00e8d420af9575816cbef276920e75f4"-Really?-/p  
p data-p-id="9fd522a6abcf98dfe2c0a1dc1691b97f"-Yes, it is clear that your instincts want to go out and eat that roadrunner-The human says that she is absolutely right in the world./p  
p data-p-id="ff036b53ee2451809ee1289e57c1b909"-I ... I don't think that's it-/p  
p data-p-id="b0d30c86efa2d1fb48fc386801e18864"-But it is logical-Mallory says taking her box from the hands of her partner and then walking outside the laboratory-But tell me, what more could a coyote want from a roadrunner? -/p  
p data-p-id="a983530c8e824d30e214200ef6f8a2d7"(...)/p  
p data-p-id="dcd0ebe547486686e736ab924d31ccaf"After that she was gone and since then Tech was thinking about that theory "Is her hypothesis true? The correct answer is that I don't see Rev more than as a plate of food? I think he is attractive or I think of him as delicious? " He was so focused on his thoughts that he did not realize he had not only left the university more than 15 minutes ago, but was about to collide with some types of not very friendly appearance. Tech collided with one of the 5 anthropomorphic males of the wolf type and dog type of rough and intimidating appearance. When they crashed, Tech's papers flew through the air and were scattered on the ground./p  
p data-p-id="9344bed0835b53f8a3259b0cb405dd9e"-My plans! -Tech says worried on the floor crawling trying to collect his plans but when he was going to take one, one foot got in his way causing him to be scared and jump back, falling on his back./p  
p data-p-id="959f794cfd4c26d0d8b9aeb14562c945"-Look that we have here guys -Says one of the canines, this was a gray wolf who looked like he was the leader -It is a small lap puppy -The wolf had a large scar in it went from his left eye to part of his nose-And it looks like it's a nerd-/p  
p data-p-id="3678d601776672aa6effa49f80b52776"-Boss-Says a bulldog -What will we do with this dog excuse? -/p  
p data-p-id="e7c96af5b06f0e7500deba399435a9cd"-I I I'm a co coyote not a dog-/p  
p data-p-id="38ad5d9ee0a3218026043d176adca3e7"-You wanna get ready with us, eh brain? -Said a brown wolf furiously./p  
p data-p-id="2de60cf321c394fe6039eb655ddb039a"-The coyotes are fierce, strong and bloodthirsty, worthy canines-Says a black wolf -And you're just a toothpick-/p  
p data-p-id="c243927758547a66069f0c5486159d43"-I say that we have to teach him not to get into our territory-Says a Pitbull-So this "coyote" idiot will learn not to mess with "The Canines of Averno" -/p  
p data-p-id="eec39aeed7ff7d297edddc5dc6053162"-I ... I do not want pro problems-says Tech while trembling with fear-We we are all can can canines after all and besides all of us are rea rea reasonable creatures Do not you think? -/p  
p data-p-id="89e12b1e2717581ff40d40fc15cd5155"-I think this coyote needs to see what a TRUE canine is, don't you guys think? -The gray wolf says thundering his fingers while the other room howled in response -This will be fun-/p  
p data-p-id="633750488bb61e8faf5c333f6e91589a"With each step taken by the 5 individuals, Tech became more and more nervous, closed his eyes and trying to wake up from that bad dream and then never again go through that empty street where there were no witnesses for his death. The leader of the Canines of Averno was about to take Tech's neck when he heard a whistle./p  
p data-p-id="3db1e26be843169be0f3b733f3504bd6"Tech opened his eyes and saw where the noise came from, which the other 5 canines imitated. The 6 pairs of eyes turned and saw a roadrunner (who thought she was a female) in sportswear: A red sleeveless shirt attached to the body showing his small waist, next to tight black leggins allowing to see some important curves and some Running tennis, also had a white sports bag. The bird hit his eyelashes flirtatiously while playing with his feathers flirtatiously./p  
p data-p-id="702ef515f441987d8e1db56079ac4756"This action caused all the Canines of Averno to howl in a whistle and the gang leader saidbr /-What beauty! Why don't you approach baby? -/p  
p data-p-id="0577122eae08da1d2b6b946dc806b707"The roadrunner put on a sensual face with his eyes narrowed and moved closer, moving his hips from one side to the other, causing Tech's executioners to smile. When the bird was close enough, Tech opened his eyes to no more to see that the roadrunner was none other than Rev, Tech was going to open his mouth but the roadrunner winked at him./p  
p data-p-id="b9d1cead146e858857511cba91a7d2d6"-What a doll!-/p  
p data-p-id="cbd4ac7eb9a5cb8baa0b96d4cbf6ffab"-It's a candy!-/p  
p data-p-id="861ed852323cc90b9b2f071187f2d509"-Who wants wolves having that bird in bed! -/p  
p data-p-id="5857557aaf1de2ba1cb053d99847f0df"-The lower part fully compensates the upper part! -/p  
p data-p-id="34427118db83ff47ba8240540794b882"Rev stopped walking about a meter from the leader and then decided to twist his hip a little so that he could see his butt and play a little more with his feathers, the gray wolf enchanted with the roadrunner asked -What is your name preciousness? -Rev didn't answer just giggled covering his mouth -Are you shy? Come closer so we know each other then-The roadrunner smiled and with his hands on his hip he walked until he was only a few centimeters from each other -Do you know? It would do me good to lay my head-The wolf says seeing Rev's body from top to bottom, eating him with his eyes -And with a woman like you ... believe me it would be worth-/p  
p data-p-id="c4cafc686205ebdf8402f59580718646"Rev made a flirtatious face before changing it to a frown as he hit a knee in the genitals of the wolf-Never in my life would go out with tremendous idiot-says Rev and then spit-him in the face-I'm also a boy-Los 4 other members and Tech watched with amazement at the roadrunner and the leader of "The Canines of Averno" on the floor crying while clutching his "parts" -Who is next? -Rec asked with boldness in his voice. The remaining 4 members took their leader and left with the tail between their legs -That's the problem with the bullies, they are strong until someone confronts them- Says Rev turning to see an astonished Tech and then approaching him- Do you need a wing? -/p  
p data-p-id="542aa01312ae065c99cd73907782d294"Tech takes Rev's hand and stands up-Tha thanks Rev-/p  
p data-p-id="bf6e8a8819d43113de13dddfbd61ec9c"-It's nothing-The roadrunner says with a shrug-You're lucky I was passing by after my training, are you all right? -/p  
p data-p-id="3d5dfe843ecfb36d9e4a8ec787c4b8da"-Yes ... thanks to you I am-/p  
p data-p-id="c053d53e6f41c76a82030a497f3e2ff3"-Well, we'd better collect all your papers- Rev says putting himself on the floor to collect papers./p  
p data-p-id="13d06cb70925e2aacb01d505107b2b61"This pose allowed the coyote to see the rear of the roadrunner causing a strong blush on him. They continued to collect papers and then go together to the station where they would both go to their respective homes, on the way Tech told Rev about his plans and Rev told him about his own projects./p  
p data-p-id="b3c0b770187a7a481900548cdb7e5ca7"That day two things happened: Number 1 Tech confirmed that what Mallory said was false and number 2 they would start talking more on Fridays./p  
p data-p-id="f510fb09b11c84f2b0642b6423697b7c"Author's Note: Hello, I will have to apologize because today I will not be able to upload the other 4 chapters for technical problems but neglect tomorrow I will upload them next to chapter 27 of my main story where you can read the reaction of Rev and Tech for all this EC mystery Again I apologize and send kisses from Uruguay./p 


End file.
